Super Smash Shenanigans
by D The Crafting-Hedgehog
Summary: The story where YOU can make the chapter! Just send a plot using the form inside, and the form entries are currently *OPEN* Be sure to check back at the summary for upcoming updates and extras! New chapter is up, be sure to read it!
1. Chapter 0: Welcome!

**Chapter 0: Welcome to the Smash Mansion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the idea, and the locations plus Smash City. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hello, readers! And welcome to Super Smash Shenanigans! This story is different from the others, because YOU get to make the plot! I, Master Hand; will be keeping things in check, and if there aren't any new plots, I'll get the creator of this story to make new ones! Intrested? Well, submit a review of the plot. Some may intersect with other plots. Some may create something entirely new! Just send a Plot using the form below! Have fun!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the base:<strong>

**Name:**

**Plot:**

**Pairings(Optional):**

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

**No hate mail. Just constructive criticism.**

**Send as many plots as you like; but the chapters will take time to create. Thank you for your future patience.**

**You can use characters from all the series in the games, and you can make out any pairings if you like.**

**You can send intense plots, but not TOO serious.**

**Other than those, have fun giving me ideas! See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Primary Four

**Chapter 1: The Primary Four**

**NOTE(S): The personalities for the Pac-Man ghosts Inky, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde are based on how they play in the original game. For example: Blinky speeds up after a certain amount of pellets have been eaten, so he has a dark yet cocky personality. For Inky, he has an unpredictable behaviour, so unpredictable personality. For Pinky, she's a smart, stealthy, skilful strategiser in the game, and will have NO love interest in Pac-Man. Clyde ****will be very lazy, dumb, and afraid of everything due to his patterns. Their designs will be shown in the story.**

**"This story's plot comes from SailorAnime14. Fun fact, this plot was submitted MINUTES after this story was published. Anyway, enjoy!"**

* * *

><p>It was a bright afternoon in Smash City. The Smash mansion was floating gracefully over the city, as if there was no dark forces to fight. Sonic, Mario, Mega Man and Pac-Man were Walking around the area, just enjoying their free time together. The four were busy conversing about their current occupations. "... And that's how I got a redesigned clone to do my job on TV. They're making me look bad!" Pac-Man finished. "Wow. At least you haven't stooped lower than I have. TV-wise, of course." Sonic replied. Mario and Mega Man laughed at the fact that Sonic had a bad career in TV.<p>

Eventually, the four made it back to the Smash Mansion and had started to relax on a sofa. Meanwhile, in the basement; Bowser was talking so someone over a phone. "So we rendezvous at your place?" Bowser asked. "Yes. Don't be late." the person said on the other side. Bowser put the phone down and walked up the stairs to the exit of the mansion. Once he made it to the exit of the house; Master Hand floated over to him. "Bowser, where are you going?" the hand asked. "Uh... Business related stuff. I'll be gone for a few days..." Bowser lied, sweating profusely. "Okay, then...KIRBY! Don't eat that Pokéball!" Master Hand cried, moving over to Kirby, who just inhaled a Pokéball.

As Bowser made it down the steps into Smash City, he was having thoughts. _"That mystery caller, he sounds familiar... Can't put my finger on it. Where was I supposed to meet, anyway? I can't seem t- URF!" _Bowser's thoughts were cut short by him seeing nothing but darkness, as his entire body was covered in some sort of bag. What seemed like minutes felt like hours. After a while, he was lifted from the bag he was trapped in and placed onto a chair in a dark room, with only a few spotlights illuminating certain areas of it. "Welcome..." A voice in the background said. "That voice... I've heard it somewhere..." Bowser said, trying to remember.

Someone walked into a spotlight, and Bowser suddenly remembered. It was... "Bowser! How you doing, buddy?" Eggman said, walking into the spotlight. "Eggman? It's been a while! Any foiled plans?" the Koopa King replied, hugging him. "Same old, same old..." Eggman replied. "Anyway, I called you all here for a reason." Eggman declared. "Wait, WE?" Bowser said, looking around. Some other lights came on, and Bowser saw a small old man in a lab-coat with four ghosts. "Do I know any of you guys?" Bowser said, pointing at them.

"Probably not. This is Dr. Albert Wily, one of my best friends*." Eggman introduced, showing him Wily. "Greetings, King Koopa. I look forward to working with you and the ghosts." Wily said, shaking Bowser's hand. "I guess so... Who are the ghosts?" Bowser replied. A red-coloured ghost floated over to Bowser. The ghost had thin fin-like hands, and its hairstyle was spiky yet smooth. there was a black 'S' on its stomach. "I'm Shadow, but I'm known as Blinky." Blinky greeted, floating back a little. A blue ghost appeared with a thin build, and a spiral on its stomach. Its hairstyle was all over the place, some parts smooth, some parts rough. His left arm was fat, while his right arm was thin. "They call him Inky." Blinky said, watching Inky fly around the base. "Pleased to meet you, King!" Inky chuckled, flying around.

A pink ghost wearing glasses appeared in front of Bowser. Its build was a small female's, and she had a tree picture on her stomach. "Hello, King Koopa. I can tell you are quite afraid of us. Don't be scared. I can plan your moves before you do them." Pinky stated. "For example; you'll be trying to test out your flames on Inly because he bumped into you." Pinky explained. At that very moment, Inky flew too close to Bowser, and bumped into him quite hard. "HEY! WATCH IT!" Bowser cried, turning around and trying to burn Inky to a crisp. "Wait..." Bowser said, stopping the fire. "How'd you know?" Bowser asked to Pinky. "I'm just intelligent that way." she replied. A chubby orange ghost with pudgy arms and no hairstyle whatsoever was hiding behind a pole, as if he couldn't be seen.

"That's Clyde. He's an idiot." Blinky said, floating over to Clyde and pushing him out. Clyde shrieked and hid behind a crate. "Forget him. Anyway, come look at this, everyone." Eggman said. When everyone came over to a large table, Eggman laid out a number of plans on the table. They all seemed to intersect and create a giant robot. "I call this 'Project GIGA'." Eggman began. The design for it was a combination of how they all build things. Wily's skulls were on it, Eggman's wrecking balls, Bowser's logo, and the ghosts' transparency. "Why are we building this? I forgot." Inky asked. "We're building this to get revenge on the years of torture and failure we've endured from those pests." Wily spat.

"I'd say the best thing to do would be to start building now. I predict that by the time we finish, we'll have already got caught." Pinky said, thinking deeply. "Right. Me and Wily will start building the parts and weapons. Bowser can hammer or weld them together, and the ghosts can salvage parts. Ready?" Eggman explained, grabbing tools. Everyone else nodded and got to work.

**Meanwhile**...

Sonic, Pac-Man, Mario and Mega Man were at the Smash Mansion, walking along the halls. "So, any new things-a coming up? I've got some work at Nintendo..." Mario asked. "I'll be working on a TV show called Sonic Boom. It'll be out soon." Sonic said, showing them a picture of his design. "That's a lot of bandages." Pac-Man said, looking at the design. "I know. It's an alternate universe thing..." Sonic replied. As they made it down the halls, they were unaware that Pinky was spying on them from afar. "The four targets are in the building, though I suspect they may leave." Pinky said through a communicator. "Great work, Pinky. Project 'GIGA' is almost complete anyway." Wily replied.

* * *

><p>"Done, finally. It would've taken longer without your help." Wily said to Eggman, looking at the creation. They both shook hands, and walked over to the machine they built. It was a huge mech, with the combination of Mega Busters, Giga Bowser's height, Sonic's speed, and Pac-Man's Power Pellets. "With this; we'll be sure to defeat them!" Blinky said. "I hope you're right..." Wily replied, pressing a button on a remote. The lights in the centre started to light up. Eggman started to laugh, and everyone else joined in. "Let's do this thing!" Inky cried, as he zoomed into his area on the mech. Everyone else clambered into their cockpits, and started the ignition button. The mech made its way towards Smash City, ready to destroy.<p>

As the mech arrived in Smash City, it started to destroy buildings and areas as it made its way towards Smash Mansion. The townsfolk were screaming for mercy and fear as the mech decimated the Smash Hall. All of a sudden, Smashers came out alongside Master Hand to try and fight it, but they were smacked back into the ground. "We can't get to it." Lucario said, recovering. "I know what we must do." Mega Man said, walking with Mario, Sonic and Pac-Man. "No. It's never been tested outside the battlefield!" Master Hand cried. "There's no other choice. It's now or never." Sonic replied. Master Hand threw four Smash Balls in the air as the four heroes broke them, giving them a powerful aura.

The four then got in a formation. Pac-Man stuck himself in Mega Man's Buster, as he called on his other selves. When they shot the laser, Pac-Man came bursting out at a high speed. Mario then fired his huge fireballs, circling around Pac-Man. Sonic then turned Super and grabbed Pac-Man and shot forward, going amazingly fast. "THIS IS IT! TAKE IT OUT!" Sonic cried, throwing Pac-Man. Pac-Man cut through the mech at light-speed, causing a one second delay for it to explode. As Pac-Man landed, everyone started to congratulate them as the mech exploded. "We'll be back, with a much bigger mech!" Eggman cried, ejecting with Wily and the Ghosts. Bowser sneaked back into the mansion, getting off the hook. "Well, I think that's that. Celebratory chilli dog?" Sonic said, grabbing one. The four laughed as the sun set in the distance...

**...And that's Chapter 1! What do you think? Leave your thoughts and plots in the reviews, and here's what's gonna happen next time:**

* * *

><p><strong>When a team of two sword-fighters keep losing every match...<strong>

_**"We're never going to succeed if we keep losing like this! Pull it together!"**_

**One threatens to leave the Smash Mansion...**

_**"I'm no good. I have to go."**_

**Can they both focus together to win a match for the first time? Or will they suffer? Find out in ****Chapter 2: Bond of Super Smash Shenanigans!**


	3. Chapter 2: Bond by Hahli Nuva

**Chapter 2: Bond**

****"This story's plot comes from Hahli Nuva. Fun fact, this plot has been the most detailed and features a very good pairing. Great work, Hahli! Enjoy!"****

* * *

><p>It was a high afternoon in Smash City. TheSmash Mansion residents were busy watching a fight. A Stock Team Battle, 2-on-2. Shulk and Lucina VS Bowser and Wario. The fight was in Shulk's homeland, Gaur Plains. Shulk and Lucina only had one life left, while the other team had two. They both had a high percentage rate, and one was sure to give up soon enough. The two teams were locked in heavy combat, slicing and punching hard while holding their ground. "I have an idea." Bowser whispered. A few seconds later, Shulk and Lucina came running at them. Bowser then grabbed Wario and dodged with him, and as Wario farted, Bowser breathed his fire, causing an explosion, sending Lucina and Shulk blasting off into the Blast Area; finishing the match.<p>

Some Smashers cheered as some gasped and wailed. "Well, that was a very intresting match. To Team KoopaWare, they get Smash Coins and a Smash-Free pass, good for one day. To Team XenoTactic; they get a few Smash Coins." Master Hand explained, giving the teams their prizes. As everyone walked out of the seating areas and moved back to what they were doing, chatter could be heard about Shulk.

"...Wasn't focused...He's not good at this..." was one of the many things said among the Smashers. "Shulk! What happened out there?" Ludwig asked. To Shulk, Ludwig von Koopa was one of his friends, one he could relate to. "I... don't know." Shulk said. "Well, hopefully that changes. Anyways, see you later. Wendy's got us pizza." Ludwig replied, running off down the halls.

Hours passed as Shulk was thinking about what to do. "SHULK!" A gruff, Italian voice cried. It was Wario. "What is it, Wario?" Shulk sighed, looking at him eat garlic. "Look... Do you really think you can hold your ground in the Smash Mansion? We can do it pretty well, but..." Wario explained, scratching his head. "Look, man. We don't need you if you'r going to not bother fighting us." Ganondorf said. "Yeah... You're no good for Lucina. You're no good for nothing. So just go back home. Smash don't need you." Bowser added. When Shulk heard this, he froze up as the three walked away. "...That's what they think of me?" Shulk said, with a catch in his throat. He then ran back to his room and packed his things, running to his homeworld by using the teleporter in the garden.

"Shulk! Wait!" A familiar voice cried, running to him. "Robin?" Shulk said, looking at the male tactician. Robina came along as well. "Don't leave. You're the only one backing up Monolith Soft in this tournament! You can't leave!" Robin cried, grabbing his arm. "Forget it, Robin. It's nothing you need to know about." Shulk replied, shaking his arm off of his and walking towards the portal. "Tell us. We can sort it out." Robina said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back to the tactians' room.

As the three made it to their room, they locked the door. "So, what happened?" Robin asked, taking a seat. "Well... It all started a few months back. Me and Lucina were first called up on a Team Battle together. Ever since we've been losing because of me. Because I always freeze up and get nervous around her. I don't know why, but she just makes me stop in my tracks... I think I have feelings for her." Shulk explained. Robina then unlocked the door and pushed him out. "Go talk to her." Robin said, closing the door. "Okay; I will, and I think I know just the person to help me out..." Shulk said, running off to the one and only...

"Captain Falcon! I need your help!" Shulk cried, running to him. "Sure, what is it?" Falcon replied. " You're pretty experienced in the saddle. Do you think you could help me with Lucina? I have feelings for her..." Shulk asked. "All right. Few tips: First, challenge 'em to a fight. Ladies love that. Second, you should try the Falcon Punch. Makes themfall head over heels for me. Third, you got a nice build. Not as good as mine; but good enough. So use that to your advantage. Now, do what I said. Fight, Falcon Punch and show that body!" The captain of racing said. Shulk then ran off to find Lucina, and grabbed his Monado.

In the garden's training area, Lucina was practicing her techniques. In some bushes not far away, Shulk was having a vision. In a few seconds, Shulk saw that attacking from the front wouldn't end well. Shulk then ran to get behind Lucina, and slashed her back, bruising her lightly. "Shulk! What are you doing?" she asked, picking herself up. "Training with you?" Shulk asked. As Lucina smirked, she jumped back and shot forward. Shulk dodged out of the way, and tripped her up. Lucina turned around and made Shulk fall , dropping The Monado. Lucina picked it up and dropped her Falchion Blade. "To learn, we must focus our blades." Lucina said, pointing the Monado's tip on Shulk's forehead. Shulk then grabbed Lucina's sword and stood up. As Lucina swung, Shulk blocked it and countered.

As the hour passed, the two fought each other with might and strength they gained, and neither one showed signs of giving up until Shulk and Lucina both fell to the floor, exhausted. They both sat up and watched the setting sun. "...So, you have a Support System?" Shulk asked. "Yes. It allows us to make romance grow when fighting together." Lucina replied, standing up. An echo could be heard from where they were."Come on. I think Master Hand wants us." Lucina said, holding out her hand. Shulk grabbed it, and stood up. They both ran back to the mansion, not knowing what was going to happen.

"You're wondering why I called you back here. Well, You're having another Team Smash!" Master Hand announced. The two readied themselves for what was going to happen next. The hand snapped his fingers and the two teleported to Arena Ferox. "Tonight's fight is against some of the toughest melee fighters- Wii Fit Trainer and Little Mac!" Master Hand announced, getting them to the stage. The four then shook hands with each other and took their positions. "Ready... GO!" Master Hand screamed. The four ran at each other. As the Trainer and Lucina jumped up, Mac and Shulk stayed on the ground. Shulk landed the first attack, and Lucina smacked the Trainer to the ground.

It was a heated match. The teams hit hard and evaded well, and both were down to one life. "If Team XenoTactic land this attack, they win! The field is tense..." Master Hand whispered. A Home Run Bat appeared on the stage, and it became a mad dash for the item. When Lucina grabbed it, she kicked the two back on the other side of the platform. Shulk ran over with his Speed ability amd quickly switched to Smash, knocking them at blazing speeds into the bat which was in full swing, sending them out. "We have a winner! Team XenoTactic for the first time ever!" Master Hand announced, giving out the prizes.

"Thanks, I guess." Lucina said, coming over to Shulk. "No. You deserve this" Shulk said, pulling her in for a kiss. Everyone cheered, and for the sake of it, everyone dog-piled onto them. "Worth it!" Shulk cried, feeling the weight of 40+ fighters.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd everyone enjoy that chapter? Next one soon, and be sure to review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Return by SB 4 Forever

**Chapter 3: Return**

**"This chapter is brought to you by Smash Bros 4 Forever, a follower of this fic. This one's very interesting, as it features a fighter from the past... Enjoy!"**

* * *

><p>It was a cold, snowy morning at Smash City. The December snowstorm had came in gently, and got stronger as the days passed. Not many people were outside, but some were enjoying the peace and tranquility of winter.<p>

At the Smash Mansion, some of the fighters were huddled up around a fireplace, and some were playing their own games in their bedrooms with others, and only a few were out in the garden, enjoying the snow and watching the frozen waterfall. "Would all Smashers come to The Announcement Hall, please? A new fighter will be joining us today!" Master Hand said over a tannoy. In a flash, a flurry of fighters hurried to get into the hall and take their seats. Murmurs of who the fighter could be were heard, and in a few minutes, Master Hand appeared on the centre stage.

"Hello, everyone. As I said earlier,a new fighter will be joining us today, bringing the total to 50 fighters! He comes from Melee, and specialises in healing people! He's also Mario's THIRD twin brother!" Master Hand began. Some gasped, and some fainted. "NO... way..." Mario and Luigi said simultaneously. Master Hand moved away as some curtains rose; revealing...

"DR. MARIO?!" most of the fighters cried, jumping at the edge of their seats. "What are they all going on about?" Sonic asked, looking at the doctor. "Beats me..." Pit replied. "It's-a good to be back-a!" Dr. Mario said, looking at his surroundings. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi jumped onto the stage. "This is our third brother, Dr. Mario!" Mario said, introducing him. Yoshi came over to him and stuck his tongue out. "Of course-a! You didn't think I had no cookies for you?" Dr. Mario said, giving Yoshi a Yoshi Cookie. Yoshi ate it eagerly, and jumped off the stage.

**An hour later...**

Dr. Mario was busy tending to Little Mac in the infirmary. "Doc, you sure this pill will work?" Mac said, holding a large red and blue bill. "Sure! Just gulp it-a down! Your leg will heal in-a no time-a!" Dr. Mario said. Mac shrugged his shoulders and swallowed the pill. In an instant, his leg had healed up from its broken state. "Wow, thanks!" Mac said, walking off.

* * *

><p>"Who is Dr. Mario?" Sonic asked. "The third twin brother alongside Mario and Luigi." Samus replied. "I've fought him. He's not that bad." Samus added. "You know, he's a great doctor, even though he's got lots of pills that he'll throw down your throat." Bowser said, walking past them. "Are-a my ears burning?" Dr. Mario said, peeking his head out from the room he was in. "So you're a real doctor, are you?" Shulk said, with one of his arms around Lucina's shoulder. "Yes! I specialise in-a the pill form!" Dr. Mario replied, taking out a red and yellow coloured pill. "Huh. So anyway..." Shulk replied, walking away and talking to Lucina. Suddenly, Nana and Popo jumped up onto Dr. Mario and hugged him. "Doc! It's been years!" Nana cried, clmbing off of him. "Oh? It doesn't feel like I've-a been gone-a for so long-a!" Dr. Mario said, dusting himself off.<p>

An intercom started to buzz in the foyer of the Smash Mansion. "Would Dr. Mario and Peach come to the Fighter Arena Room A fight shall begin soon!" Mater Hand announced. "Well, that's-a my cue. You tagging along-a?" Dr. Mario asked, walking over tho Samus and Sonic. "Sure, I'll come. Samus?" Sonic replied. "Sure. Let's see if you still have what it takes..." Samus added, running off. "See ya at the fight!" Sonic cried, speeding off.

A few minutes later...

The fighters were in their seating places,watching from above. Smashers were cheering and gasping, but there were no reactions from the tough ones. "Today's fight is quite unlikely, seeing as they've been in the same game a few times. Presenting... Dr. Mario and Peach!" Master Hand cried, floating away from the scene. The stage changed to Battlefield in a winter setting, and the doctor appeared from a bunch of pills. Peach floated onto the stage, and threw off her royal clothes to reveal... "Nurse Peach?" The crowd responded, looking at her. "We are from the same universe. What did you expect?" the princess said, readying herself.

The portly doctor dashed straight for Peach, but she stepped out of the way and whacked the back of his head with a frying pan. As Doc Mario recovered from the hit, he grabbed Peach's leg, making her fall to the floor. The doctor then grabbed his cape and swished it, blowing Peach back. As she got onto her feet, she grabbed a nearby Nintendo Scope, and fired multiple blasts in the doctor's path. Dr. Mario tried to escape them, but it was no use. He felt every jolt of pain that came from the bullets. The doctor then took out two mechanical pills and pressed a button on both of them. The pills then popped open and two scalpels came shooting out. As the doctor grabbed them, he saw Peach come flying at him, so he dodged, and managed to slice her back with one of the scalpel. As she fell to the ground, looking steamy, Dr. Mario then created a small explosion, making Peach fly into the blast zone ending the match.

"Glad to see you've retained your skill." Link said casually. "No worries!" Dr. Mario replied as he exited the stage. "Nice work, Mario." Peach said, putting her royal clothes back on over her nurse outfit. "For you; because you won." Peach said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, so nice-a!" Dr. Mario replied, blushing.

As the doctor was introduced to his room(conveniently placed next to the infirmary), he hung his gear up on a wall and fell into a deep sleep on his bed. "Uh, Doc? I broke my are..." someone said outside of his bedroom door. "Here we go again-a!"

**And that's the chapter! Next will be a Christmas Special by a Guest! Not telling, but there'll be romance and much more! Also, i'd like to see Rosalina based romance plot, and before you say "DO IT YOURSELF!" I would love to see what you'd come up with! So, the next chapter coming soon, hopefully before Christmas! Happy Smashing!**


End file.
